


The Debate between Cat Grant and Lena Luthor

by ijedi



Series: Reactions to various episodes in Supergirl [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainy mentioned, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat is a Democrat, F/F, J'onn mentioned, James mentioned, Kara moderates a debate, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a Republican, Maggie mentioned, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Winn mentioned, former SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Kara moderates a debate and asks questions to two Presidential Nominees, a Democratic Candidate Cat Grant, and a Republican Candidate Lena Luthor. Inspired from Cat telling she is a Democrat, and Lena having some Republican views.Both Lena and Cat agree on many social issues.The ending is vague as to who won.I just wanted to have Cat and Lena to debate and argue with one another, and Kara asking them questions during that debate.





	The Debate between Cat Grant and Lena Luthor

Kara Danvers was upset. No, it was an understatement. Somehow, just somehow this situation happened. Only few years ago she became a reporter, and now she was tasked to moderate a debate between two Presidential Candidates. Honestly, Kara would’ve loved such an opportunity at a career growth, but it just had to be those two people now standing in the same room facing her.

The whole primary was strange, with many various candidates appearing in both the Democrat and Republican primaries, and now, somehow, she was in a room with Cat Grant and Lena Luthor about to have a debate.

Alex looked at her sister. “It will be fine,” Alex reassured Kara, hugging her sister, and then returning to sit in the audience, as Kara began moderating the debate between Democratic Nominee Cat Grant and Republican Nominee Lena Luthor.

“Miss Grant, Miss Luthor, I, Kara Danvers, welcome you both on the floor to debate civilly on various topics,” said Kara. “Alright, what are your thoughts on becoming the nominee?”

“You should start first,” said Cat, looking at Lena.

Lena nodded. 

“Honesty, I was surprised, but since the public has seen me working closely with Supergirl probably helped me a lot with the public opinion. I also think that unlike most other primary candidates, I differed from them on quite a lot of issues,” said Lena. “And while I don’t want to speak bad about other candidates, seeing Morgan fuming where he lost to his business rival was hilarious,”

“Alright, and what about you, Miss Grant?” Kara asked.

“I always worked hard, trying to do push the boundaries of what I can do. I created CatCo and made it a Media Empire, then I worked as Press Secretary for current President Marsdin. I thought that it would be interesting to try to help others not just using media,” said Cat. “And although the primary was interesting, I didn’t have quite as many challengers as young Luthor did,”

“Ok, now let’s talk about issues. Miss Luthor, you said you differ from many other candidates in your party. Can you name the differences?” Kara asked.

“Certainly. Unlike many others, especially Morgan, I fully support many social issues relating to reproductive rights or marriage. Maxwell also agreed with me on those issues, but his views on regulation are much further to the right of my own views,” said Lena.

“I agree with Miss Luthor on at least two social issues she just named, although I am certain that we would still disagree in the details and I would be a more liberal candidate, if one were to look at the actual details,” said Cat.

“It’s good that you agree on some issues, but let’s now talk about some issues which you quite clearly disagree. Miss Grant, what is your view on guns?” Kara asked.

“I don’t like them, period. I agree with many other liberals that we should severely restrict the access to guns,” said Cat.

“Unlike my fellow candidate, I disagree with Miss Grant on the usage of guns. Guns are important, and we have to have means to protect ourselves, since Supergirl won’t be able to save everyone herself,” said Lena. “A lot of bad people tried to kill me, and sometimes Supergirl was not there to save me, but I saved myself,”

“Yeah, as if putting more guns on the streets would decrease the number of shootings,” said Cat.

“On a related note, I have a guest who wants to ask both candidates an issue specific about guns,” said Kara, waving to Alex.

Alex stood up and took the microphone. “I work for the Agency that helps to defeat and contain hostile aliens that arrive on this planet. Recently, my boss told me about the new policy that there will be no guns used at the DEO, and my question is, will I still be able to use my alien gun I found on another planet?” Alex asked.

Kara looked back at the candidates. She felt uncomfortable talking about gun control issue with Lena and Cat, since she remembered how a difference in opinion on this same issue ended the relationship between Lena and James, and the whole group of Super Friends felt very awkward when both Lena and James showed up at the same time. The two mended their bond, but decided that it would be best for them to just stay friends.

“Well, Agent Danvers, I talked to Director J’onzz, and he explained to me the whole problem that occurred prior to him issuing that order. I agree with your boss, having guns is dangerous, and instead, you should use technology Schott has developed to better combat hostile aliens,” said Cat.

“Oh common, I thought you had common sense, Cat,” said Lena. “I understand that you don’t like guns, but this would be taking it to a whole another level. Seriously, what were you thinking? Don’t worry Agent Danvers, while I do believe there’ve got to be some measures of gun control, they should not be extensive, and they should definitely not apply broadly to agents like you who risk their lives saving people. So no, I would be against you losing your alien gun,” said Lena.

Alex sat down on her chair.

“Since we are talking about hostile aliens and their connection to guns, let’s talk about aliens in general, in particular those coming from other planets. What are your thoughts about this issue?” Kara asked. She really wanted to change the subject.

“Aliens are people, and we should treat them like regular humans,” said Cat. “I am sure that for every bad hostile alien that the DEO catches, there will be thousands of good hardworking ones,” said Cat. “And I disagree about others knowing whether they are aliens or not,”

“Cat, it can be dangerous for people not knowing whether their neighbor is an alien or not,” said Lena. “I remember thinking about this problem before, and I created a device that would help to detect whether the person you are talking to is an alien or not,” said Lena.

“Little Luthor, I thought you were the only to have common sense in your family! If such technology was released, it would imperil numerous aliens to hatred that some people have against them,” said Cat.

“Yes, but it would help us protect ourselves from potential hostile aliens. Cat, remember, some aliens have powers, like Kryptonians, and while Supergirl is good, her Aunt wasn’t. Those Kryptonian Witches weren’t. Also their neighbors from their sister planet of Daxam invaded Earth,” said Lena.

“But we have to protect the privacy of all innocent aliens, who are much more numerous than hostile aliens,” said Cat.

“And we also have to defend ourselves against evil aliens like Queen Rhea of Daxam to be able to prevent such an attack from ever occurring again,” said Lena.

Before the debate could get even more heated, Kara decided to ask another related question, so both Cat and Lena would calm down.

“Miss Luthor, some people say that you are just like your brother, and while some don’t think of it as a bad thing, since they also hate aliens, many, many others are concerned that you just hate aliens,” said Kara.

“Well, Miss Danvers, while my words and actions, like the creation of the alien detection device might lead a person to think like that, or even just me being another Luthor, and just for the record, I am only half Luthor, my mother is not Lillian Luthor, I do care about aliens. I mean, I dated a few of them, like Supergirl, and sometimes she visited me in my penthouse, and I made her scream my name,” said Lena.

“Miss Luthor, we are in a debate right now, and cameras are on you,” said Kara, blushing.

“Oh, my bad. For the record, I am not ashamed of what I just said, that’s right, I slept with Supergirl,” said Lena, winking. “And I do care about other aliens, too. J’onn and M’gann are great friends of mine, and I helped set up a hospital specifically for the needs of alien children,”

“What about you, Miss Grant? What are your personal views on aliens?” Kara asked.

Kara felt even more uncomfortable, since if Lena dared to talk about her relationship with Kara, albeit without actually telling that her girlfriend was actually Supergirl, Cat Grant could say something equally embarrassing.

“Oh, I respect aliens very much. Like Lena here, I also have strong friendships with other aliens. I am even a regular at the alien bar that Detective Sawyer introduced me too. There are quite a lot of good looking men and women there,” said Cat.

Kara breathed with relief. At least Cat didn’t embarrass her.

Cat continued talking. “I do find it funny to admit that having friendly personal relations with aliens is yet another thing that Lena and I have in common despite our different views on hostile aliens. And yes, I also slept with Supergirl,” Cat said, winking towards Kara.

Kara’s face turned red. She couldn’t believe that both women she had dated before entering into a relationship with Lena would embarrass her during such an important debate.

“Regulation,” said Kara, “Some people view regulation as a bad thing, interfering with their lives, while others say that various regulations make the world a better place,”

“Regulations are good,” said Cat, “Look at all those regulations on the gas emissions. Those regulations protect the environment,”

“Hmm,” said Lena. “Yes, some regulations can be a good thing, but most of them aren’t. You would not believe how hard it can be for me to create many new various inventions and then wait for them to get approved, so that I can help people for whom I designed those things in the first place,”

“That’s a good thing, since other people have to make sure that your designs are harmless,” said Cat.

“Please, others need to make sure whether I, Lena Luthor, made correct calculations? I got to admit, you are funny, Cat. But seriously, while some friends arrived at the DEO, and even one of my smarted friends had weeks to study to understand how to even pilot a 31st century aircraft, I managed to do so in seconds, and not only that, a twelve level intellect AI told me that I was doing everything correctly. That’s right, I am Lena Luthor, and I don’t make mistakes when doing science,” said Lena.

The debate continued, with Kara moderating the debate on all other important issues that people generally asked candidates during such debates, but gun control, aliens from other planets, and regulations were three things that she remembered the best.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After watching that episode on gun control, I thought that Lena was basically a Republican, in a way how she talked about that issue. And since Cat told she was a Democrat, an idea occurred to me to write how Cat and Lena would argue on at least 3 issues in a debate. 
> 
> I purposefully left the ending vague, since for the purposes of this story, it doesn’t matter who won, I just wanted Cat and Lena to argue with one another during a debate.


End file.
